fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Devlin Bedlam
Devlin is a 16 year old loser and member of the Bedlam Family. Being the only boy amongst his siblings as well as generally completely pathetic, he doesn't really have any friends outside of his sister Seda. Despite his name, life seems to make it a point to screw him over at every opportunity. His epithet makes him a complete klutz that could accidentally destroy himself and everything around him upon his attempts to succeed. He lacks any real skills of any kind and his interests are mostly that of weeb-like japanese anime and video games. Even his immediate family doesn't think highly of him, and he's generally seen as a constant fuckup who won't really make it anywhere, at least not far. Of course Devlin takes this as a sign to be as spiteful, petty, and loud as possible. The only thing that motivates him day by day is to spite God. He will tell the universe to fuck off until things go his way. He'll work part-time jobs and try to socialize and all that shit until the universe is fucking bent into his favor. His main goals in life are to be considered a normal cool dude and live a normal life. He resents his family and their curse for being completely insane, thinking their weirdness marks him as a weirdo for life (other than Seda). He wants nothing to do with any kind of chaos or combat. Devlin's relationships with his immediate family can be summed up mostly as "spiteful". Most of them don't think he'll make it once he turns 18, although they have varying different degrees of compassion and concern for his situation. Ryder pretty much treats him as a walking driver's license and someone to pawn off her short comings to. He is only really close to Seda, who both lack any other social connections (although for vary different reasons and in different ways). As such, Devlin is the only one in their immediate family who know about DBA or that Seda is in it, keeping it a closely kept secret. Devlin sees DBA as dangerous, but also acknowledges that it's having a profoundly positive effect on his sister compared to her previous 14 years. Powers Devlin's powers seemingly make him an absolute klutz, to a comedically ridiculous extent. His crit fail range is extended by +3, and whenever he crit fails it causes such an awful chain reaction Rube Goldberg effect that it fucks over everyone and everything, including allies and enemies. For example, in an attempt to basic attack someone he may trip, have the knife fly off course, ricochet off a tree, cut and topple a power line, cause a domino effect that causes a power transformer to explode, and have the resulting explosion break a fault line and swallow the party into the underground. This means that Devlin's attempts to do literally anything are a hazard for everyone involved. On top of this Devlin seems to naturally absorb people's misfortunes, making others succeed while he himself fails more. This effect is forcefully activated on himself upon anyone's request. Devlin can also attempt to channel his epithet willingly to create some kind of natural disaster or large-scale terrible event to tear apart his enemies. Unfortunately, this move doesn't work on the normal scale of success to failure. Instead, higher rolls are beneficial while lower rolls are detrimental, meaning any rolls on the lower half of the spectrum fuck over himself and his own team. Unrelated to his epithet, Devlin is the only one in his family to have a driver's license and own a car. Devlin's Bauble Like every member of the Bedlam family, Devlin has a bauble given to him. Known as the Arrowhead of Pandyssia, his bauble was made as one of the most powerful even at its base level, acting as a sort of counterbalance to his natural failure. Unfortunately, Devlin fucking lost it. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 64 - Trivia * Devlin's name means "lucky" or "luck of the devil", which is supposed to be ironic considering his continual unlucky streak. * Devlin was actually the first of the immediate family to be created, although his sheet was left half-created for a long time. * Devlin was created partially to solve the straight man issue of DBA. Zanza wanted to create a straight man character that was distinctly different from a character like Com. So instead of hating the insanity of DBA and having powers that work against it, Devlin accidentally adds to the insanity at his own expense and angrily yells and cries loudly at all the bullshit around him. * Devlin was also created as a different spin on a "bad luck" character. While Gilux often morphed any situation he was in into a clusterfuck of failure and made everyone eat shit, Devlin instead takes in people failures upon himself and makes the scenario overall worse, in order to be less frustrating. * Devlin's design and parts of his character are inspired by real life zanza, especially during high school. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters